Hog War(T)s Episode 4:A New Fic
by DaYoshi
Summary: Harry Potter characters in a Star Wars universe... Although this may not be apparent at first, please read past the into. R&R!


A long time ago, In a galaxy far far away… (Or possibly on Fanfiction.net, whichever you think is funnier)  
  
1 HOG WARTS  
  
1.1 EPISODE 4:A NEW FIC  
  
Well, once there was a bunch of bad dudes called the Galactic McDonalds Empire, and they uh… Wanted to make a lot of money making cheap food and plastic toys, ruining the food industry forever! And well, there were these good dudes, called the… Good Dudes! And y'see, the good dudes were losing, and the bad dudes were making a big super-weapon that would make enough cheap food to destroy an entire planet… S'true. And well, there was a Good Dude ship that had caught the plans for the big McDeath Star… AND THEY WERE BEING PERSUED BY A BIG TRIANGULAR SHIP CALLED A… McBIG McTRIANGULAR McSHIP!  
  
And what does this have to do with Harry Potter? How the heck is this a Potter spoof? Well, YOU CAN AT LEAST READ CHAPTER 1 AND FIND OUT! Well, now that I've that done, I have one final message: If you like action, read my other fic, The War Mech. There. Now that this is done, I think it looks somewhat like the intro to the movies. Say what? You think it doesn't? Who asked you?!?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:One Freak, One Princess, and Two Stupid People  
  
  
  
As the introduction ends (man that was scary), the story shifts into a space scene. Wait… Weren't we just in a space scene? Ya know, the one with the words going off into space????? A big, triangular ship, called A McBig McTriangular McShip, was chasing another ship. The McBig McTriangular McShip was obviously a McDonalds ship (no duh), and the other ship (called the U.S.S. Paperclip) was a Good Dude ship. The U.S.S. Paperclip was much smaller than the McBig McTriangular McShip, and both were firing at each other, the McBig McTriangular McShip following the U.S.S. Paperclip (God these names are strange…). Well, they chased each other for a while, then the McBig McTriangular McShip accelerated and used a giant magnet to trap and board the U.S.S. Paperclip.  
  
Meanwhile, on the U.S.S. Paperclip (now being boarded) a large group of Good Dudes with guns were waiting by the door which was being ripped open. Suddenly one of the Good Dudes wet himself and ran off screaming. There was a period of silence, then the door fell down and a bunch of McTroopers marched into the room and brutally killed all of the Good Dudes. Then a freaky guy dressed in black with a freaky helmet named Darth Voldemort walked in, breathing like a freak.  
  
"Did y'all folks was killing all them Good Dudes totally like a fish went and y'know ate that dog and y'all them folks goes 'Yeeknickerknowerwhatthetarnation?" (???)  
  
"Sir! Spell check doesn't like that!" replied Grand McMoff Malfoy (not Draco, his dad)  
  
"Hmm… Fine then, I'll adjust the Accent Setting on my helmet… So, is everyone dead?"  
  
"Supposedly, sir!" replied Malfoy.  
  
"Good. Now, to find the plans! Everyone, go on a hunt to find the plans, and you should kill anyone you see. That's the spirit! Go now, and kill people!" encouraged Darth Voldemort. "And Malfoy, stop calling me sir."  
  
"Yes Darth Voldemort," said Malfoy.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else on the ship… "So… I take the message and bring it to some dude called Hagrid on some unknown planet? That sure is some useful info," said Fred Weasley, talking privately to Princess Hermyonyony. Dude… What the heck is up with that name???  
  
"Exactly," She replied.  
  
"Fred? Fred? Where are you?" called George.  
  
"Listen, I have to leave. Get in the escape pod and spend the rest of your life searching for a guy called Hagrid," said Princess Hermyonyony.  
  
Hermyonyony left the scene as George entered the scene.  
  
"Hey George! Wanna get out of here before we get sent to some dirty McDonalds restaurant to work?" asked Fred, heading towards an escape pod.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" said George, following him in. The two closed the pod doors and took off.  
  
Meanwhile, on the McBig McTriangular McShip, in one of the 5,000,000 turret zones, sat two McOfficers assigned to blast any pods they see that are escaping.  
  
"Hmm… This one shows no signs of intelligence. It would be a waste of power to blast it," one said, letting one escape pod slip by…  
  
Meanwhile, on the U.S.S. Paperclip… "WHERE ARE THE PLANS?!?" Darth Voldemort yelled into the face of a dead man. "WHAT? NO RESPONSE? YOU ARE TROUBLESOME…"  
  
Meanwhile, in the escape pod with Fred and George… Brasplatter!  
  
"Dude… You should have told me you got motion sickness and I would of brought along a barf bag!" Fred said to George, who was throwing up all over.  
  
Blurfsplat! 


End file.
